


seribu lapis tembok

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Jett pergi sendirian.





	

**seribu lapis tembok**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Australia/Vietnam. **Genre** : Slice of Life/Family. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

"Kita ke Amerika bukan untuk itu, Jett." Lien membanting pulpennya ke atas meja. "Tolong jangan ingatkan lagi soal itu. Sekarang kita lanjutkan paparan itu. Jangan bahas hal lain lagi."

Jett hanya mengangkat alis, kemudian melirik ke sudut ruangan.

Lien tak menyadarinya, rupanya; buket bunga putih yang berpita hijau itu.

* * *

Jett meraih mug berisi kopi mokanya dan menarik selimut yang tersampir di punggung sofa tunggal. Segera ia bergabung dengan Lien di sofa untuk tiga orang, memberikan selimut itu, dan ia melipat kaki di samping Lien. Lien segera membungkus kakinya dengan selimut. Televisi menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan, Jett bergabung menonton film _psychological-thriller_ yang sudah separuh jalan.

Sambil menyeruput minuman, Jett melirik. Lien mungkin sudah lupa soal masalah di meja makan.

"Hei."

"Mmm." Lien meminum teh di mugnya. "Aku sudah membuat rencana pidatoku. Kau pasti belum."

"Oh, Lien, kau hanya tak tahu. Konferensi ini adalah yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu bahkan saat aku baru merencanakan beasiswa. Bohong jika aku belum punya drafnya."

"Draf kasar."

"Sayang sekali benar." Jett menelan tegukan terakhir. "Besok jangan lupa beres-beres, ya. Apartemen ini akan membusuk jika lima hari kita tinggalkan ke konferensi tanpa dirapikan sedikit."

"Kau membuat delapan puluh persen kekacauan ini."

"Terima kasih."

Lien diam, dan Jett berpikir pasti perempuan ini tengah memikirkan apa yang akan dia sampaikan sebagai salah satu delegasi berkebangsaan Asia Tenggara, satu-satunya yang berhasil lolos untuk menghadiri konferensi kepedulian anak muda terhadap energi dan sumber daya alam terbarukan. Namun dia bukan Jett jika dia berdiam diri soal masalah yang menggantung.

"Besok, sebelum berangkat ke Washington, ke makam ibumu dulu, yuk."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"Bagaimana kalau ya?" Jett hobi sekali bermain pingpong dalam adu argumen. Kembalikan, pantulkan, kembalikan. "Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ibumu."

"Ibu tapi membuangku?"

"Dia pasti punya pemikiran tertentu."

"Ya, memang ada, bahwa aku adalah orang yang tidak disukainya. Tidak suka karena aku sangat mirip dengan suami yang seharusnya tak dinikahinya. Dan secara halus mengusirku dengan menyekolahkanku di Vietnam."

"Pasti pernah ada cinta di antara mereka," Jett mengambil mug kosong dari pangkuan Lien, kemudian meletakkannya ke meja kecil di hadapan mereka.

"Mana mungkin. Laki-laki itu cuma sebatas sesama mantan pencari suaka paska perang, yang waktu kecil bernasib sama dengannya, tetapi ia harus menikahinya karena ayah dan ibunya tak mau dia berkeluarga dengan orang asing. Mana ada cinta. Semuanya paksaan, hidup perempuan itu telah hancur saat perang berkecamuk. Dia tidak hidup lagi setelah itu."

"Lien."

"Mau apalagi? Saat aku hadir ke hidupnya pun, hatinya sudah mati!"

Jett mengembuskan napas panjang. "Kalau kau tidak punya rasa hormat padanya, biarlah aku yang mengunjungi, karena bagaimanapun juga, tanpa dia, aku tidak akan menemukan kau." Sekilas ia pandang cincin yang sama di masing-masing jari manis mereka, tapi tak dia bicarakan karena Lien pasti tak akan peduli.

Lien menggumam, sangat rendah, "Kalau tanpa kau, aku tidak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kaki di Amerika Serikat lagi."

Jett mendengarnya, dan tersenyum.

* * *

Tidak ada siapapun di pemakaman. Di kejauhan, Jett melihat beberapa buket bunga yang sudah mulai layu masih bersandar pada batu nisan. Hanya miliknya yang berwarna putih, yang lain berwarna acak dan tak begitu meriah. Ia memandang lagi bunga-bunga yang dibawanya, dan berpikir bahwa ia mungkin bisa melamar seorang wanita dengan ini.

Makam ini, berada di tengah-tengah namun di baris pertama, mengingatkannya pada usaha luar biasa seorang pemuda dimabuk cinta yang mesti mengunjungi sekian banyak keluarga hanya untuk mencari tempat ini. Mau bagaimana? Lien adalah orang yang tak bisa didekati tanpa mengatahui latar belakangnya. Jika hanya melihat pada sifat pendiam dan dinginnya, serta kebiasaannya yang jarang tersenyum, Lien adalah orang dengan seribu lapis tembok.

"Hei, Bu," katanya, seolah yang sudah berada di dalam makam selama sembilan tahun ini adalah ibunya sendiri, yang bisa mengendarai truk sendiri di Birdsville dan bertualang tiga hari bersama anak laki-laki tunggalnya seolah dia adalah sesama rekan penakluk alam.

Jett sengaja diam dan membiarkan angin berlalu sebentar.

"Aku kembali lagi, lho. Hello, Mum. Mendung, sih, tapi bisakah kaulihat senyum di wajahku? Aku datang lagi dan akan tinggal lama di sini. Aku dan Lien sama-sama kuliah lagi di sini, dengan bantuan beasiswa, dan akan mengikuti konferensi pertama kami besok."

Jett meletakkan bunga dengan hati-hati di depan nisan.

"Aku tahu Lien belum bisa memaafkanmu ... tapi aku akan mencoba meyakinkannya lagi."

Jett sendiri lama terdiam, dan beberapa detik kemudian berpikir bahwa mungkin ia menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di sini, sedangkan ia belum mempersiapkan pakaiannya untuk berangkat.

"Aku masih bingung—kenapa aku di sini, dan kenapa aku berterima kasih padamu ... padahal kau adalah orang yang tak pernah kutemui, dan kau sangat dibenci Lien." Ia berpangku tangan. "Apa, sih, yang kulakukan?" Jett kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kadang-kadang manusia membingungkan. Ada yang membenci begitu dalam, ada yang berterima kasih untuk hal yang begitu kecil yang terjadi pada hidupnya—padahal ia bisa mengabaikannya. Dan dua manusia itu dipersatukan, aku juga tidak mengerti takdir, Mum."

Jett mendeham sedikit.

"Dan kenapa kita menghabiskan waktu untuk bertanya-tanya? Apa kau pernah melakukan hal yang sama? Oh, aku percaya jawabannya adalah _ya_ , karena Lien adalah peristiwa besar yang terjadi di hidupmu, walaupun bukan dalam konotasi yang positif."

Jett mengembuskan napas dalam, tetapi singkat. "Yo, Mum, walaupun aku tidak tahu, aku harus berkata bahwa, terima kasih, karena kau membuat Lien seperti yang sekarang, dan dialah Lien yang kucintai. Buruk atau tidak, Lien-lah yang lebih penting."

Lalu ia pergi.

Buket itu rebah.

* * *

Malamnya, Jett mendekati Lien yang cemberut, pasti karena tahu bahwa dia telah mengunjungi makam ibunya, tetapi Jett lebih tahu bahwa semua ini bukan apa-apa.

"Aku bicara dengan ibumu."

"Mau apa?" Lien memasukkan sebuah pakaian ke dalam koper. Jas semi-formal, pasangan untuk pakaian putih dengan _ruffles_ yang ia punya. "Dia juga tidak bisa mendengarmu. Apalagi menjawabmu."

"Bukan itu poinnya."

"Lantas?" Lien mengalah untuk menoleh, baru sadar seberapa dekat Jett dengan punggungnya.

"Kau pernah melihat kembali orang-orang yang tidak kausukai di belakangmu?"

"Hanya pernah ada satu orang, Jett. Tolong jangan bahas ini lagi, dan—kurasa kita harus bicara tentang makan malam!"

Jett mengangkat alis. "Lien, yang terakhir."

Lien menutup mata dan menggumam gusar dengan suara rendah. "Terakhir."

"Kalau tanpa mereka, kau siapa? Dan bisa jadi kau tak memiliki siapa dan apa yang kaumiliki sekarang."

Lien menatap Jett, meski lehernya telah sakit untuk menoleh sekarang. Ada Jett yang ta pernah berhenti untuk tertawa padanya, dan ia memikirkan lagi hari-hari saat ia menemukan pemuda ini di forum bersama mahasiswa jauh di Australia sana, yang berkata pada suatu pagi dia rela terbang dalam status menjadi seorang _backpacker_ menuju Amerika Serikat hanya untuk ingin tahu masa kecil Lien seperti apa. Ada banyak orang yang tak peduli pada seseorang yang merepotkan, dan Jett bukan salah satunya. Ada orang yang layak dipertahankan karena telah memperjuangkan, ada pula orang yang, karena begitu banyak yang ia lakukan tanpa mengharap balas, begitu susah dihilangkan dari pikiran.

Dan Jett salah satunya. Jett tak pernah bisa diminta berhenti, dia begini untuk Lien; untuk dirinya yang seringkali tak mau tahu.

Bagaimana jika dia adalah orang yang berbeda karena masa lalu yang berbeda?

Lalu Lien mengakhirinya; dengan berbalik dan meletakkan salah satu tangannya di pundak Jett. Jett terkekeh seolah mengklaim kemenangan.

"Kau memang menyebalkan."

Namun Lien menciumnya.

"Oh, _I know, right_?"

**end.**


End file.
